


Paying debts

by VladimirVampier



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort/Angst, Fluff and Angst, Gore, M/M, a bit tho, not graphic description of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:05:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5090084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VladimirVampier/pseuds/VladimirVampier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bumblebee has his voicebox repaired and he’s very happy with it. Ratchet feels guilty for not being able to repair it himself. A terrible accident happens with a loose Predacon and Ratchet gets hurt very badly. Knockout tries his very best, but there’s so much a medic can do. Ratchet’s life is in danger, though the old medic seems to have accepted that and Bumblebee is making sure he’s paying his debts….</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paying debts

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to ‘Paying debts’ a Bumblebee x Ratchet story.
> 
> Its written in Prime verse, post Predacon rising.
> 
> Summary: Bumblebee has his voicebox repaired and he’s very happy with it. Ratchet feels guilty for not being able to repair it himself. A terrible accident happens with a loose Predacon and Ratchet gets hurt very badly. Knockout tries his very best, but there’s so much a medic can do. Ratchet’s life is in danger, though the old medic seems to have accepted that and Bumblebee is making sure he’s paying his debts….
> 
> Rated: T+
> 
> Warning: This is yaoi/slash, don’t forget and simply don’t read if you don’t want to.  
> Extra warning for slight description of violence and a bit of gore. It’s not explicit.   
> Also, it is a (bit) angsty.
> 
> Pairing: Bumblebee x Ratchet
> 
> Characters: Bumblebee, Ratchet, Knockout, Shockwave, Predacon, mentions of Optimus Prime, mentions of Raphael/Raph.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, English is not my mother languages so I apologize for weird sentences and grammar in advance.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.  
> Make sure to notify me if you have questions or things you want to say, or leave a review.  
> Reviews are much appreciated, so are follows and favorites.
> 
> Off ya go~

Bumblebee was happy with his restored voicebox. He was grateful for the field medic that had saved him and gave him at least a way to communicate, even though that was through beeps and boops. His gentle caring servos had felt like Primus’ touch in contrast of Megatron’s claws ripping into his very being. 

It had been a huge blow to wake up and discover that he couldn’t speak, but after some time he was grateful. He lost his voice, not his life. He eventually got used to beeping to communicate. 

It was rather hard for him to not being able to communicate with the humans, while he could have if his voicebox had been working. Luckily, there was Raph, sweet little nerdy Raph. He had been the first human to understand him and that had forged a bond between them. Raph had told him that Ratchet explained what happened in Tyger Pax and his voicebox being broken. It had always been a hard subject for Bumblebee.  
Speaking of Ratchet, if there was somebody who earned his gratefulness, it was the medic. Ratchet has done so much for them, for Bee. Even after Optimus’ passing, which had saddened them all, he still stood ready for them. He was there if you were wounded, he was there to teach and learn from Knockout, or if you just wanted to talk. 

He was there.

 

Bumblebee’s spark swelled up every time he thought of the medic. Every time, in some miraculously way, Ratchet smiled, Bee would be so happy he’d almost faint. He loved Ratchet. Even though the medic was grumpy, bitter sometimes and mostly insecure, he loved him. If curiosity got to him, he’d always ask Ratchet. 

One time he asked the medic if it was possible to get a voicebox transplant. Ratchet had explained that it could be done, though it was a hard procedure. He also explained, with quite some enthusiasm since he loved it when someone asked something medic related, that a newer voicebox model could replace older models, but not vice versa.

For instance, Bee’s voicebox could fit in Ratchet, but Ratchet’s could not be placed into transplanting. Then there was always a chance that some models wouldn’t fit and the possibility of the frame rejecting the new voicebox. Bee had stopped him there, before he’d call up the more gruesome details.

Bumblebee loved hearing Ratchet talk, especially about his profession, even though he didn’t always understood. Ratchet always wanted to do better and Bee loved and hated that. It meant the medic was resolute, but it also meant that he felt guilty about things he just couldn’t fix.

Like Bumblebee’s voicebox.

But Bumblebee couldn’t ask for a better medic. Bumblebee loved Ratchet, with all his flaws and perfect little things.

~~~~~~~~

Ratchet worked hard, almost never taking a break. There was always something to do, so why stop? He had plenty to do. Take care of everybody, looking after them, teaching Knockout some tricks he learned, etc.

Though lately work wasn’t the only thing occupying his mind. He was so happy to hear Bumblebee’s voice through a fully healed voicebox. He thought the beeps were cute, but the sound of Bee’s own voice was wonderful. The Cyber matter had done what he never could. And although that was sometimes still eating at him, he was far too happy to have the scout alive and well.

He was delighted when Bee had, in all his happiness, turned to him and spoke. It was him which he turned to first and that had left him feeling proud. He was scared to think about what his feelings actually meant, so he tried to push them far away.

Yet every time he was around the scout, those feelings came back. He told himself; he was to old, it would never work, he won’t want me the way I want him. It left him feeling conflicted, confused and scared. He’d never want to hurt Bumblebee. 

The feelings had intensified, when Bumblebee had sought him out and comforted him after Optimus’ passing. His oldest friend joining the Allspark to bring new life to Cybertron had had a huge impact on Ratchet. He noticed how much Bee was around in the weeks after that.

Everyday he’d come to the medbay, either to make sure he wasn’t going to work himself offline, to talk or get him out for some much needed rest and energon. Once Bee was convinced, he stopped by less often. He actually had thought about to provoke Bumblebee so he’d keep coming, but nothing was meant to last.

Although he wished he wasn’t, he was in love with the scout. It troubled him and kept him from what little recharge he had. He thought about Bumblebee’s smile, the expression he got when he was thinking about something hard, his kind words, hugs, touches.

It never was a nightmare, but it left him insecure. Bumblebee wouldn’t want him anyway, he was much to old, Bee would be better off with someone young like Smokescreen. Every time those thoughts came to mind they were followed by the idea of how good they’d be together, making the medic sad. 

Although Bumblebee once in a while thanked him for all he did, he still felt like it wasn’t good enough. Just like with Bumblebee’s voicebox. He had failed in repairing it, but the Cyber matter had. If only he could’ve repaired it, Bumblebee sure would’ve been impressed.

~~~~~~~~

“Hey Ratch, can you lend me a servo?” Knockout asked, busy holding snapped energon lines in one of the worker’s leg closed. He received no answer.

“Ratch?”

Knockout really needed Ratchet’s servos to weld the lines shut while he held them together. He was starting to imagine chopping Ratchet’s servos off and use them to keep the lines shut, when he got an answer. “Uhh…what?” Ratchet said, coming from his thoughts. 

“Your servos, welding these lines,” Knockout snapped frustrated,” ASAP!” Ratchet sprung to action, quickly helping the other medic. He welded the lines together and helped close the poor bot up. 

“Right, we’re not gonna tell him that he lost more energon than needed cause the senior medic was off to dreamland,” Knockout said with a deadpan look. Ratchet glared at him. “What is with you lately?” Knockout asked,” it’s been the third time you zoned out on me.” 

Ratchet scoffed,” There’s nothing wrong with me.” Knockout shot him a glare. “Nothing wrong? Ratchet this isn’t like you. You’re a professional!” Knockout said irritated. Ratchet avoided Knockout’s worried optics. “You can handle the medbay on your own now, right?” he asked, then started to walk away.

“You can’t fool a co medic, Ratch,” Knockout warned,” And yes, I can.” Ratchet huffed and excited the medbay. “I will find out eventually,” Knockout said to himself as he continued working. 

~~~~~~~~

“Hey, Ratch. Wait!”

Ratchet spun around, ready to tell the bot not to call him that and give him a lecture, when he noticed it was Bumblebee. As he saw the scout jogging towards him with a happy expression on his faceplates, the anger ebbed away.

“Hey, shouldn’t you be in the medbay?” Bee asked as he caught up to the medic. “I needed a break,” Ratchet grumbled. Bee’s optics lit up in delight. “That’s the spirit!” he said,” I take it Knockout made sure you take enough rest?”

Ratchet averted his optics,” something like that.” Bumblebee clapped him on the shoulderplates. “As you can see, we take good care of you,” Bumblebee said. But that’s not how it’s supposed to be, Ratchet thought, I’m the one that needs to take care of you.

“Care to join me for a cube?” Bee asked. Ratchet nodded. They started walking towards the recroom. Bumblebee talked about his day with Raph, Ratchet listening closely. Before they knew it, they had a full cube of energon and sat at a table in the empty recroom. 

“But enough about me,” Bee said,” How are you doing?” His expression was serious and a tad worried. “I’m doing fine, Bee,” Ratchet said, giving a small smile. “That’s good to hear,” Bumblebee said and laid his servo on top of Ratchet’s. The medic’s spark took a leap when he felt Bee’s touch.

He looked up into those big blue optics. They almost seem to lure him in, he could definitely stare into them, all day long. Was it just him or was Bee leaning in? He seemed so much closer now. Hmm…strange…

His knee shot up in shock, hitting the table hard, when his comm. rang. Bumblebee recoiled and fell off his chair in shock. Ratchet was swearing loudly, Bumblebee lay dazed sprawled on the floor and the energoncubes were, miraculously, still standing up straight. When the pain ebbed away, Ratchet answered his comm. 

“What?!” 

“I’m sorry if I disturbed you, but I have a problem and I need help,” came Shockwave’s answer over the comm. “What is it?” Ratchet asked. Bumblebee, who had finally got off of the ground, noticed him going all serious at once. That could mean trouble. “One of the Predacons has gone wild, I need someone to give him a sedate so I can contain him,” Shockwave explained. “I’ll ask Knockout first,” Ratchet said and ended the comm. with the scientist, opening another one.

“ Knockout,” he said,” Predacon gone wild, needs a sedate.” A grunt could be heard from the other side,” I’m kinda busy here!” Ratchet huffed. “Like, up to my elbowjoints in work,” Knockout said,” literally!” 

Bumblebee pulled a face at the image that popped up in his processor. “I’ll go, I still got some sedate on me anyway,” Ratchet said and cut off the link. He stood up and walked out of the recroom and to the groundbridge controls. “Shockwave, coordinates, I’m coming,” Ratchet said. He put in the coordinates as Shockwave send them, starting up the groundbridge.

Before he could transform and go through, a servo on his shoulder stopped him. “Need some help?” Bumblebee asked, a smirk on his faceplates. “That would be appreciated,” Ratchet said and smiled. The both of them transformed and rolled out.

~~~~~~~~

“Bumblebee try to distract him!”

“I’m on it!”

“Get him over here!”

“I need to get closer!”

 

“Ratchet watch out!”

 

Ratchet grunted as he hit the ground. The heavy weight of the Predacon pressing down on him. The beast screeched and started digging his claws into the medic. He screamed in pain. “Ratchet!” Bumblebee was on his way to Ratchet, but the Predacon swiped him away with his tail. 

He resumed ripping into Ratchet, tearing energonlines and plating. Ratchet screamed again. He was trapped, with no way out. He suddenly remembered the sedate he carried with him. With a lot of pain and trouble he grabbed the needle and injected into the Predacon’s energonline. 

He was a little too late. 

The Predacon growled at the sting of the needle and bit at Ratchet’s throat. From then on all he could feel was pain. A white hot searing pain in his throat. He tried to scream, but nothing came out. He felt the darkness creep up on him and take him under. The sedate had started working and the Predacon fell over, unconscious. 

“No, Ratchet!” Bumblebee screamed, halting as he reached him. His first reaction was to throw up the content of his tanks, but he managed to keep it in. His second reaction was to comm. base for a groundbridge and immediate medical backup. Luckily, both arrived soon.

“Hang in there, Ratch,” Bumblebee said, holding the medic’s servo. Knockout’s expression turned sour, he had not often seen a mech in such a dire state and still functioning. He quickly welded some badly leaking energonlines shut, but he needed to get to the medbay for the rest of the wounds. 

“Help me get him to the medbay, quickly,” Knockout said. When he got no reaction, he looked up. Bumblebee was looking very angry. He was angry. He was angry at the Predacon, at Shockwave, at himself. “Leave them be,” Knockout said,” you can rage at them later, but now we need to get Ratchet to the medbay, or it might be too late. Ratchet needs you.” 

Bee nodded and picked Ratchet up in his arms, careful not to stir him too much. “Besides, I’m the one you should be angry with,” Knockout said softly. Either Bee hadn’t heard him or didn’t want to react, as he quickly walked through the groundbridge. He was followed by the cherry red medic who had the hard job of keeping Ratchet alive.

~~~~~~~~

After the longest of times, Knockout finally emerged from the medbay. Exhaustion clear on his faceplates, his shoulders sagged, as he rubbed his optics. He actually wasn’t surprised to see the scout, sitting on the floor leaning against the wall opposite of the medbay doors. 

Earlier Knockout had to push him out of the medbay, Bumblebee begging to let him stay, and lock the door. Knockout hadn’t liked it, seeing the pain and despair in the scout’s optics, but he would’ve been in the way. The other Autobots were worried too, they had stopped by to see if anything had changed. But none of them were walking in circles in front of the door, shouting in frustration, punching the wall or stayed. 

Knockout knew there was something more to it than meets the eye. He thought he knew, as his optics moved from the dent in the wall to the sleeping scout. A soft smile tug at his lipplates as he kneeled next to the scout. “Wake up, Bee,” he said as he shook the scout. His expression was serious as Bumblebee blinked up at him. 

Suddenly, Bee seemed to catch up with reality as he shot up. Before he could ask how Ratchet was, Knockout already answered. “He’s stable, but still in stasis which I want to keep him in to make sure his healing systems online completely,” the medic sighed.

He motioned for Bee to follow him into the medbay. Bumblebee gasped as he looked Ratchet over. “I have done what I could, but…” Knockout sighed,” Bee… the damage to his throat was excessive. I-I..It’s his voicebox…” 

Bumblebee’s helm whipped in Knockout’s direction in shock. “I had to remove it, it was broken beyond repair,” Knockout explains,” I’ve managed to clip the leading lines, but I don’t know how long it’ll last…” Bee got an uneasy feeling at the despair in Knockout’s voice and faceplates.

“What do you mean? Why is that bad?” he asked. Knockout looked surprised. “Hasn’t Ratchet told you about older voicebox models?” he asked. Bumblebee shook his helm. “Many mechs with older versions had them replaced at the beginning of the war, seems like Ratchet didn’t. There were plenty of new models to replace them with,” Knockout explained,” The older models were connected to some very important lifelines in the throat, should the voicebox be removed, a mech could slowly bleed out, in a day or 2, if not replaced by a new one.” 

Bumblebee stared at Knockout in shock. “As you know, after the war now, we don’t have just any voicebox laying around somewhere,” the medic continued,” I-I managed to keep the lines connected and prevent him from bleeding out, but I don’t know if they’ll hold…I’m sorry.” 

Bumblebee quickly hugged him. “It’s okay, you did what you could, it’s not your fault,” Bumblebee soothed. “But it is!” Knockout yelled, surprising Bumblebee by banging his fists against Bee’s plating. “It is my fault. I should’ve go instead of him,” Knockout said softly,” He asked me and I said no.” 

Bumblebee gripped Knockout tightly. “It is not your fault and you know it,” Bumblebee said stern,” you were busy as you said. It’s the exhaustion and quilt speaking.” He soothed Knockout by petting his backplating. “You did the best you could,” he said,” now get some rest, you’ve earned it.” Knockout pulled away. “But you need rest too and I am the medic. I should stay here,” he said. 

“I’ll stay and watch over Ratchet,” Bumblebee said, smiling softly,” I’ll get you if anything happens.” Knockout looked the scout over and nodded. “I’ll be back in 2 hours,” the medic said. Bumblebee wanted to protest, but Knockout shot him a glare. Without a word, the medic walked to his quarters, which were connected to the medbay.

Bee grabbed a chair and set it beside the berth Ratchet was lying on, making himself comfortable. “Oh, Ratch…” he whispered,” I wish I could’ve saved you…” He tightly gripped Ratchet’s servo. He rubbed at his optics, clearing them from tears. 

His digits trailed over Ratchet’s servo. He stared at the medic’s faceplates, twisted in pain and discomfort, and sighed. He leaned forward and softly pressed his lipplates against Ratchet’s helm.

He had no idea that the red medic had been watching. Knockout knew enough and closed the door. If anyone told him otherwise, he’d laugh and tell them to take a better look.

~~~~~~~~

Pain.

All he felt was pain.

Then it began to ease a bit. The darkness that surrounded him began to lift. He blinked his optics, but it still was dark. Yet, this was a different kind of dark. It was the kind of dark like the medbay at night dark. He became more aware of his surroundings, he could feel the pain course through his body. His optics began to focus on something yellow.

Even in the dark and with blurry optics, Ratchet would always recognize his beloved scout. “Bumblebee?” he asked. Or rather, wanted to ask. A hot searing pain shot through his throat. Ratchet jerked and instinctively moved his servos to the place of the pain. 

He could feel the still healing wounds and stitches and he began to panic. His actions had awoken Bumblebee, who looked up with a start. “Ratchet?” he asked a she noticed the medic was awake,” Ratchet, calm down, you’re gonna hurt yourself like this.” Bumblebee gently grabbed Ratchet’s servos and moved them away from his throat.

He pinged Knockout. Ratchet seemed to calm down a bit as Bumblebee carefully hugged him. “Do not try to talk,” Knockout instructed as he quickly walked over,” it was a hard procedure and I don’t want you to make it worse.” Ratchet stilled as he looked at Knockout. “our voicebox was too badly damaged, I’m sorry,” Knockout said,” try answering by sticking up some digits. 1 digit mean yes, 2 digits mean no.”

Ratchet’s optics were large with shock. “Are you in pain?” Knockout asked. Ratchet lay unmoving. “Are you in pain?” Knockout asked again. Ratchet only stared. Bumblebee winced. He knew how shocked he had been upon finding out his voicebox was gone and he couldn’t talk.

“Please, Ratchet, let us help,” he said, voice a bit broken. Ratchet looked at him, then stuck up 1 digit. “Ok, you’re in pain,” Knockout said,” Very much?” Ratchet stuck up 2 digits. “Ok, I’ll give you some light painkillers,” Knockout said,” Take good rest. I managed to clip the life lines in your throat, but I’m not sure how long they’ll hold. If anything feels off, ping me.” 

Ratchet looked away, a bitter expression on his faceplates. “As for you,” Knockout said, turning to Bumblebee,” You need some rest too.” Bumblebee shook his helm,” No. I’m going to stay here until Ratchet’s fit to leave.” Knockout sighed. “then you’ll have to stay here for a week,” Knockout said, while preparing Ratchet’s painkillers,” don’t make me have to comm. Bulkhead to get you out of here.” 

Bumblebee stared the medic down. Knockout slowly rose his servo to his helm. Bumblebee stayed where he was. “How about I comm. Arcee instead?” Knockout asked. Bumblebee gasped,” You wouldn’t.” Knockout smirked. “Ok, I’m leaving,” Bee said,” But if anything, and I mean anything, happens, let me know.” 

He stood up and held Ratchet’s servo for a moment. “I will,” Knockout said,” though Ratchet will be recharging a lot.” Bumblebee smiled,” I don’t care, I’ll visit regularly.” Ratchet stared at Bee, not wanting him to leave. He could feel the painkillers kick in, making him drowsy. 

“Recharge, Ratch, you need it,” Bumblebee said. He squeezed the servo and let go. Knockout watched him closely a she left the medbay. “You know he loves you, right?” Knockout asked Ratchet. He looked down at him, to see that he had fallen into recharge. Knockout smiled softly.

“He loves you.”

~~~~~~~~

At the end of the week, Knockout was very pleased with the rapid recovery Ratchet had made. There was still the thing with his voicebox and the potential bleeding to death, but that what could be healed did. Although Knockout wasn’t too sure about Ratchet’s mental health state.

He seemed very depressed, not a different expression on his faceplates, but the empty look. Knockout had hoped that the presence of the scout could change that, but sadly it didn’t. Bumblebee had noticed too.

The scout kept up his happy-everything’s-going-to-be-fine-façade and talked to Ratchet. One time he had fallen still and sighed. With sad optics he had looked at the medic and back to Ratchet, who had moved his helm to stare at a spot on the wall opposite of Bumblebee.

Knockout couldn’t bear to see the scout so rejected and made up an excuse so he had to leave. No matter how much it hurt him to stay, Bumblebee wouldn’t have left. Knockout was angry at Ratchet. He had told him that he behaved like a sparkling and that he hurt Bee. Ratchet’s expression had finally changed to one of sorrow at the mention of Bumblebee, but it was over in a flash.

Knockout hadn’t talked to him since, except for the things he needed to say as a medic. Anyone who came to check up on Ratchet could feel the tension in the medbay and they never stayed long. 

Now Ratchet was finally allowed to his own quarters, relieving both medics. “Bumblebee, will you escort him to his quarters, please?” Knockout asked as Bee stepped into the medbay. “Of course,” Bee said, looking happy that Ratchet was allowed to leave the medbay. 

As Ratchet stood from the berth, Bee offered his servo. But Ratchet ignored it and walked to the medbay doors. Knockout laid his servo on Bumblebee’s shoulderplates when he saw the sadness in his faceplates. Bumblebee said a quick thank you and dashed after Ratchet. 

They walked in silence next to each other, but Bee broke the silence. “You know,” he said slowly, carefully,” I could always help you get back to work.” Ratchet gave no reaction. His quarters were in sight. “Help you at the groundbridge controls,” Bee said,” Maybe help in the medbay too. I’ll arrange your tools for you, I know you’d like that.”

They had arrived at Ratchet’s quarters and as soon as the medic had entered, he slammed the door shut. Bumblebee sighed and hung his shoulders. “Ok…I’ll stop by later to check on you,” he said to the door that had been closed so harshly in his faceplates. “I know he appreciates me,” Bumblebee muttered to himself,” Even though he doesn’t show it, I know he is.” 

He walked away from Ratchet’s quarters, not knowing the medic heard every word. Tears streamed steadily down Ratchet’s faceplates as he sat against the door, where he had slipped down. He pressed his fac3eplates against his knees and cried silently. Now he was truly alone in his dark quarters.

~~~~~~~~

Bumblebee was worried.

He had hardly seen Ratchet leave his quarters, nor anywhere near the medbay. Ratchet was almost completely unreachable. He didn’t react top anything that was said to him. Bumblebee went to see Knockout. 

“I too am worried,” the cherry red mech said,” I fear the loss of his voicebox was a greater shock to him than I thought initially.” Bumblebee looked down at the floor,” I’ve done everything to get him out of his quarters or at least to react to what I’m saying, but it’s just like he doesn’t want to be near me…” 

Knockout squeezed Bee’s shoulders comfortingly. “That is probably true, but that’s because he doesn’t want to be near anybody, not just you,” Knockout said. Bumblebee nodded. “Did you find something unusual in the last check up?” he asked, slightly fearing the answer. “No, the clips seem to hold fine,” Knockout said,” There’s nothing out of the ordinary and his other wounds have healed properly.”

There was a moment of silence. “Bee…” Knockout said carefully,” I fear that if he keeps this behavior, he will get sick… and… well, I’m afraid he gives up.” Bumblebee’s expression turned angry. “How could you say such a thing?!” he yells. 

The idea of Ratchet giving up on himself…

His spark clenched painfully. “He is not giving up,” Bee said. “Bee,” Knockout said,” I didn’t say that he was giving up, yet. I fear for him though.” Bumblebee glared at the medic. Knockout wanted to lay his servo on Bee’s shoulder in comfort, but the scout slapped it away.

“No,” Bee snapped,” He would never give up.” Knockout looked at him hurt as he pulled his servo back. With a last growl, the scout was exciting the medbay.

~~~~~~~~

“Please, Ratchet,” Bumblebee said,” open the door.” 

The door, leading to the medic’s quarters, stayed shut. “Please,” Bee said again,” let me in.” The silence and the door that hadn’t been opened in three days was making Bumblebee anxious and frustrated. He had tried to get the door open, overriding the code, asking and last; breaking the door down.

None of it was working. Knockout’s words kept running through his processor, making him even more scared. He banged his fists on the door. “Damnit Ratchet!” he yelled,” Why won’t you let me in?!” 

Tears were slowly rolling over his faceplates as he tackled the door. “Let me in!” he screamed, all his anxiety and frustration bubbling to the surface,” Let. Me. In!” He tackled the door again and again, until he slid to the floor, sobbing harshly.

He wanted to help Ratchet so badly, he wanted to heal him, hold him close, tell him he’ll figure something out. He jumped to his pedes and left, but not before screaming one last thing.

“Why won’t you let me help?!”

~~~~~~~~

Knockout expected the scout to come back. Although he didn’t expect the desperate, plating-denting hug and the feeling of freshly fallen tears on his plating. He hugged Bumblebee back and took him somewhere private, his own quarters. 

He still though building his quarters directly to the medbay was coming more in handy then where the older medic’s quarters were located. He could understand that with the war going on, the Autobots hadn’t had the time to build efficiently. 

Knockout sighed as he pried Bee’s servos loose and laid the scout on his berth. “I suspect you went and tried to get him out again, like you’ve been doing for days,” the cherry red mech said. Bumblebee nodded, his expression sad. 

“I was hoping you had more luck than me,” Knockout sighed,” he really is a stubborn glitch.” Bumblebee hid his faceplates into the pillow. “Shhh,” Knockout said as he stroke down the sobbing mech’s plating,” it’s okay to be sad. It hurts seeing a friend like that.”

They sat like that until Bee stopped crying. Knockout laid the plaid over Bumblebee’s shivering frame and stood up to leave. A servo grabbed his and pulled. “Please stay,” Bee said softly. Knockout sighed, but eventually lay down next to the scout. Bee clung to him immediately.

“I’m scared,” he whispered. Knockout arranged them so they could lay comfortably and held Bumblebee close. “I know you are and that’s okay,” he mumbled,” but you have to remember to be brave too. We need that.” Bumblebee nodded. “Now, recharge, you’ve lost quite some energy,” the medic said. 

“Will you stay with me?” 

“If anybody needs me, they’ll comm. me, until then I’m staying with you,” Knockout said. “Thanks,” Bumblebee mumbled, halfway into recharge. Knockout merely smiled and hugged Bee close. He watched as the scout slipped into recharge. It’s taking its toll on him, he thought sadly. 

For the first time in a long time, Knockout didn’t know what to do.

~~~~~~~~

Another 5 days went by and no one had seen the medic. Had he not left his quarters at all? Or did he only come out when everybody was gone or recharging? Nobody knew.

Bumblebee was standing in front of the door again. He knocked softly. “Ratchet?” he asked,” Is there really no way we can help you?” He hated how weak he sounded, but he was going crazy with worry. “I’m willing to do anything for you,” he said,” Anything.” 

It was silent for a moment. “I promise you, I will make it better,” he said, leaning his helm against the door,” just don’t give up. On you…on me…please.” He brushed the tears away. He had figured something out. It was not a pleasant plan, but it was the only way. He went on his way to the medbay. 

Luckily, no bad injured were in the medbay and Knockout was finishing up a minor wounded Vehicon. “there, all done,” the medic said and dismissed the mech. The Vehicon left quickly, leaving the scout and the medic alone. 

“Knockout, I’ve got a plan,” he said, straight-forward. Knockout’s opticridges formed a frown. Bumblebee quickly told him the plan. “I do not like this plan,” Knockout said,” Not at all.” Bumblebee got down on his knees,” Please, Knockout. I beg you. This is the only way. I want to help him.” 

Knockout looked uncomfortable down at the desperate scout. “Get up please, you look ridiculous,” he said, rubbing the back of his helm. As Bee stood up, Knockout stared him in the optics. “Is this truly what you want?” he asked. Bumblebee nodded,” Yes. Can you do it?”

Knockout’s expression turned sad,” Yes. But I do not like it at all.” Bumblebee laid his servo on the medic’s upper arm. “I trust you and I’m sorry I had to ask you,” he said softly. Knockout nodded,” One thing left…” They looked into each other’s optics.

“How do we get him out?”

~~~~~~~~

Ratchet awoke from a consistent pinging in his audio. Knockout send multiple messages, saying that he needed him and that only he could help. He slowly moved from his berth. He had no clue what Knockout was talking about and he honestly didn’t want to go.

Her actually didn’t want to do anything. He only wanted to lay in his berth and wait for the ineluctable to come. But he was a medic and his medic code was kicking in. He left his quarters in a hurry, still wobbly because of the lack of energon. 

Luckily, he didn’t run into anybody. When he entered the medbay, it seemed completely empty. He looked around for Knockout. It was eerie quiet. Suddenly he felt servos garb him, followed by a nasty sting in his upper arm. The servos let go of him and he stumbled forward. 

His optics widened in surprise when he saw that it was Knockout with a syringe standing there. His first thought was that Knockout had gone Con again, but then he saw the pained look on Knockout’s faceplates and everything went dark.

“I’m sorry,” Knockout whispered as he catched Ratchet in his arms. Bumblebee appeared from Knockout’s quarters and helped him place Ratchet on a berth. Knockout hooked a energondrip and some cables into Ratchet. Bumblebee went and laid on the berth beside Ratchet and Knockout prepared the sedate that would keep Bee in stasis as he worked.

“Any last real words?” Knockout asked humorless, looking somber. “Thank you, Knockout, you’re a really good friend. And now that I can still talk normally, I might as well say it,” Bumblebee said, a tear rolling down his cheek,” I love you, Ratchet.”

He wiped away the tear, smiled up at Knockout and nodded. The cherry red mech smiled back and put the scout into stasis. He quickly started working. After all, he had no time to lose.

~~~~~~~~

After a very long time, Bumblebee awoke first.

He beeped as he saw Knockout sitting in a chair next to Ratchet’s berth. He never saw the mech so tired before. “Bee?” he asked as he turned around. “[Hi.]” Bee beeped back. “How are you feeling? Are you in pain?” Knockout asked as he started to check the monitors hooked up to Bee.

“[I have a very sore throat, but I guess that’s normal.]” Bee beeped. Knockout shot him a glare, but smiled eventually. “At least you’ve still got your wits, it means you’re ok,” Knockout said. “[How’s he?]” Bumblebee whirled, expression full of worry. “He’s doing good,” Knockout said,” I expect him to come out of stasis within the hour. Can you walk?”

Bumblebee carefully climbed off of the berth. His legs felt like they were still in stasis, but after a bit of walking they started to come to. “Great,” Knockout said as he studied the scout walking,” You can wash up in my washracks and then recharge in my berth.” 

Bumblebee beeped an affirmative, too tired to protest, and went into Knockout’s quarters. The red medic settled back into the chair he had been dozing off in. He’d stay here and watch Ratchet.

~~~~~~~~

Ratchet awoke with a start, but with surprisingly less pain in his throat. He sat up right and warily looked around. He could vaguely remember being attacked…or was it a dream? He was confused as he recognized the medbay. How did he end up in here…? 

He rubbed his helm, which ached from all his thinking and confusion. He groaned. Apparently, his slightly moving around had woken the red mech at his side. Knockout, who had recharged sitting upright and arms folded, blinked and looked at Ratchet.

His optics focused and lit up at seeing the older mech awake. Before he could ask how he was feeling, Ratchet ‘s expression turned angry.

“YOU DRUGGED ME!”

A deafening silence followed the outburst. “Hey!” Knockout yelled in protest,” I just fixed that! No need to overdo it instantly, geez…” Ratchet froze. His processor catching up with his mouth, his spark whirling. Knockout saw the shocked expression and smirked. “Yep, I have done a voicebox transplant, flawless, of course,” he said.

Knockout did feel proud. It was such a hard operation, but he’d done it and not much seemed amiss. Suddenly, Ratchet jumped up and painfully hard grabbed Knockout’s upper arms. He shook the red mech harshly.

“What have you done?!” he screamed,” Who was the donor?!” Knockout tried to escape the older mech’s grasp. “Ratchet! Stop!” he demanded. The medic seemed to come to himself some more and released Knockout. “You need to rest,” Knockout snapped,” And stop screaming or you’ll damage the repairs!” Ratchet grasped his own throat, suddenly scared to talk. He stared with wide optics at Knockout. 

“What have you done?”

The whisper was so soft and heartbroken that Knockout stared back in shock. “I did what a friend asked me to do,” he answered softly. Ratchet shook his helm. “No…” he whispered, fearing who the donor was. “I’m sorry Ratchet,” Knockout said, averting his optics,” He was so sure you gave up, you drove yourself towards permanently off lining. We couldn’t do anything to help you! This was the only way!”

He ended up screaming. Tears threatened to fall as he vented out. A beep sounded from the door leading to Knockout’s quarters. “[Why are you screaming, Knockout?]” Bumblebee asked sleepy. He stopped rubbing his optics as he noticed both medic’s standing opposite of each other. Both set of optics turned towards the scout. One worried and one full of surprise, despair, fear and shock.

“No...” Ratchet breathed out as realization hit him. “No! Not you! Not you!” he screamed. His knees gave in and he slumped to the floor. His optics were blown wide as tears started to fall. Bumblebee’s expression changed from shock to sad. He walked up to Ratchet and kneeled down next to him. It was silent aside from Ratchet’s sobs as Bumblebee wrapped his arms around Ratchet.

“[It’s okay,]” he beeped,”[please don’t cry.]” Ratchet quickly wrapped his arms around the scout and tried to muffle his sobs in Bee’s shoulder. “[I asked Knockout to do it, I wanted to help you, this was what needed to be done,]” Bumblebee explained,”[Knockout only did what I asked him to, please don’t be mad at him.]” 

Ratchet pulled back and looked into Bumblebee’s optics. “You p-practically saved me…” Ratchet whispered. “[I would do anything for you, Ratch,]” Bee beeped back,”[Even if that means I had to lose my voice all over again. But look, Knockout made sure I still have a mouth and stuff.]” 

Ratchet looked, really looked, at him. “[It’s about time I tell you something, I should’ve done it so much sooner,]” Bumblebee sighed,”[Ratchet, you mean so much to me. I owe you a lot, you saved my life a dozen times. You believed in me even when I didn’t myself. You always take care of us, but I want to take care of you too. The thought of you is what keeps me going. Your smile, your grumpiness, your touch…everything. I know you probably think that you’re too old or that it won’t work out. I know you believe you failed me with ,y broken voicebox, but you didn’t. I think you’re perfect.]” 

Tears were streaming down Ratchet’s faceplates. Bumblebee smiled. Both their sparks were pulsing hard, plating touching, giving of heat to each other. “[Ratchet, I love yo-]” He got cut off by a pair of lipplates on his. All the love, warmth, gratefulness, despair, fear, worry in the kiss was overwhelming. Bumblebee grasped Ratchet tightly and pressed their frames together.

They pulled away, venting heavily. “I love you so much, Bee,” Ratchet sighed and stroke Bee’s cheek. “[I love you too much,]” the scout answered. Their second kiss was softer, slower, filled with only love. Bumblebee could feel Ratchet’s spark pulsing. He smiled. He was determined to help Ratchet in every way he could, to love the medic in every way he could.

He was not planning on leaving the love of his life. And he knew Ratchet felt the same. Their lipplates met again and again. They were happy now. Knockout could see that too as he smiled and left the medbay. Maybe he should search for such love too? Nah, he would never find it anywhere but with the medic and the scout.

As it should be.


End file.
